De nada, gracias
by VindaAvind
Summary: Cuando hay una oportunidad de crecimiento, el universo no duda. Maui despierta siendo mortal en el siglo XXI teniendo que adaptarse a una humanidad que ha olvidado amarlo, sin embargo, hay una redención para él: Moana.


**De nada, gracias**

 _Resumen_

Cuando hay una oportunidad de crecimiento, el universo no duda. Maui despierta siendo mortal en el siglo XXI teniendo que adaptarse a una humanidad que ha olvidado amarlo, sin embargo, hay una redención para él: Moana.

 _Derechos de autor_

Moana pertenece a Disney. Yo no me adjudico ningún derecho sobre los personajes, lugares, canciones, etc.

 **0\. Prólogo**

Cuando se dice que alguien tiene una dimensión divina es que trasciende los límites del tiempo y el espacio.

Maui.

Un niño rechazado. Cuando alguien es rechazado en su niñez trata con todas sus fuerzas ser reconocido. Está autocentrado, sin malicia, sin subterfugios. Piénsalo así. A cada persona se le da un saco de amor, pero cuando alguien es rechazado en la infancia por alguno de los padres a ese saco se le crea un hueco y el amor que la vida, la gente o lo divino da en abundancia no es suficiente nunca porque siempre se escapa por ese hueco dejando el saco vacío. Ansiando más. Preguntando porque todos tienen su saco lleno de amor y tú lo tienes vacío.

A Maui le pasaba exactamente eso. Tenía unos regalos fenomenales dados por una divinidad que habita en todas las cosas, pero siempre ansiaba más… más. He ahí la razón del por qué era un idiota presumido... con una herida abierta, sangrante, fruto de un abandono inexplicable a los ojos de un niño.

No obstante, hay una experiencia que hace que estos seres tan preocupados de ser reconocidos crezcan hacia algo superior. Que progresen para subir en el espiral de crecimiento espiritual. Que se comience a dibujar el sentido de tu vida: "El otro". Pareja, enemigo, asociado, mejor amigo, confidente. A lo que quiero llegar es que siempre hay un ser que se enfrenta, que es imposible ignorar. Que nos hace cuestionarnos todo. Que nos saca de nuestro circulo vicioso de nuestros hábitos psicóticos.

Como lo que llamamos Maui es una energía divina y la divinidad superior (aunque no siempre consciente, como en nuestro caso de estudio) es amor sabio siempre busca crecer, viendo la oportunidad en un momento crucial en el que encontró a su "otro", no se le ocurrió nada más provechoso que volver mortal a "nuestro" Maui.

Es por eso que después de ayudar a una serie de humanos y lograr que le hicieran ofrendas, Maui se fue a dormir con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara, sin embargo, tenía una molesta inquietud en el inconsciente que le hacía estar ansioso. Concilió el sueño con dificultad.

Soñó que sobrevolaba las islas como un ave bastante corpulenta, sin embargo, un ave de lava de un tamaño colosal lo seguía, le quemaba las alas y le hacía caer en el océano. Lo último que alcanzaba a vislumbrar antes de perderse era la costa de la isla de su amiga-súbdita-admiradora Moana.

Y despertó.

Despertó y se vio en la costa. Cerró su mano derecha, mas no estaba lo que buscaba. Se quitó la arena que tenía en la cara y se sorprendió cuando vio un montón de personas a su alrededor. Todos tenían caras conocidas y desconocidas a la vez. Vio muchos rasgos de su gente, sin embargo, también muchos rasgos que en su vida había visto. Gente pálida como la leche de coco, otros de piel tan oscura como las profundidades del océano. Pronto y antes que pudiese reaccionar vio a una mujer muy conocida que se abría paso entre la multitud. No era nadie más, ni nadie menos que Moana. Esperaba que sonriera al verlo. Una seña. Un guiño. Algo.

Lo único que dijo fue: "Disculpen, disculpen. Déjenme pasar. Soy médico".

Antes que Maui saliese de su estupor, Moana comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales que para los ojos de Maui era tomarle sin sentido la muñeca, mirarle detenidamente los ojos y observarlo en general con cara de concentración.

Se levantó, le dio la espalda y sin siquiera una pizca de consideración por su ego magullado, levantó la mano haciendo una señal de adiós.

"De nada".

De nada, claro. Seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo por la canción que le cantó cuando se conocieron. Sin embargo, la broma no tenía señales de acabar. Pronto la gente se dispersó y él se levantó mareado siguiendo entre la multitud a la única mujer que conocía allí.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Corrió hasta ella, mas ella no paró su marcha hasta una casa cuadrada donde servían tragos en cocos.

""Princesita", ¿ya olvidaste nuestra aventura?" Le gritó.

Todo quedó suspendido por un momento y ella reaccionó, así como un montón de personas que fruncieron el ceño ante el epíteto misógino.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"

Maui quiso lanzarla al océano como tantas veces en su incipiente amistad, pero este estaba a varios metros y ahora que al parecer no tenía sus poderes iba a ser complicado.

"Soy yo, Maui, esta broma ya no es graciosa, soy inolvidable" Afirmó ya harto de ser objeto de miradas de desconfianza de los humanos y no sus miradas repletas de adoración.

Moana pasó su mano por la cara en señal de hastío. Otro narcisista, ¿no le bastaba ya con su padre y su novio?

Hablando de este último, el "novio" se paró frente a Maui, aunque era cinco veces menos macizo que el ex-semidiós. Maui lo miró divertido, un enclenque en posición de lucha.

"Y tú, hipopótamo, ¿quién eres?"

Ah, no ¿Hipopota-qué? Maui no sabía que diablos era eso, pero no le gustaba nada el tono con que ese tronco de palmera bebé le hablaba.

Esto no se quedaría así. No señor.

Los orificios de la nariz de Maui se hicieron más grandes demostrando que estaba a punto de partir en dos a ese estúpido. Y sí, Moana se dio cuenta y gritó algo, no obstante, Maui se adelantó. Necesitaba, si NECESITABA darle una lección a ese malnacido y desahogarse de toda esa frustrante incomprensión que le rodeaba, quien tenía enfrente era el villano ¿no?

* * *

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que quieren ver? Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
